The Crack Adventures
by mango.flavoured.sandwich
Summary: Percy and Anabethe 'relationship' isnt going as they planned and thats what made Percy and Nico an item! But how is Anabethe going to cope? FUNNIER THAN ANYTHING YOU HAVE READ BEFORE. Percy/Nico, Percy/Anabethe! Discliamer: The Crack Adventures - by lostuntothisworld
1. A Wild Anabethe Apears

**Chapter 1**

_Once upon a time there was a demigod named Percy. Now, Percy was kind of a jackass at times, but he didn't do it on purpose, usually. He was too nice, just a bit dim. Maybe because his hair is black… but anyway, back to the story._

So, Percy was walking down the beach thinking about the meaning of life and other philosophical things that people who have Grecian blood in them think about when suddenly a wild Annabeth appears!

_"Percy," She said, "Why the hell did I find a naked Nico di Angelo in your cabin?"_

**HAHA CUTTING IT SHORT. TELL ME IF YOU LOVE THIS.**


	2. Hot Sleepover

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Well….?" Annabeth implored._

_"Um…." Percy said, "Sleeping?"_

_"Why in your cabin, naked of all things! He has a perfectly good cabin all to himself. There's no reason he should be with-" She made weird hand gestures at that moment" -With you." Annabeth seemed to be abhorred._

"Maybe he was bored?"

"Go jump off a diving board!"

"Or stab myself with a fencing sword?"

Annabeth muttered something under her breath with words that suspiciously sounded like "choke" and "umbilical chord".

"And to answer your question for real this time," Percy ignored Annabeth's silent tirade, "Nico was sleeping over last night, and it got too hot, so I took off his clothes." He stood akimbo to further his point.

"You took of his what?!"

"Don't worry," Percy beamed, "I let him take off mine too!" It just wouldn't be fair, otherwise.

"What the hell?"

"He was ador-"

And then Annabeth pushed Percy into the lake. But it didn't have the desired effect because Percy didn't get wet.

"What was that for?" Percy asked, as he climbed out of the water.

"It's for cheating on me with a guy." Annabeth took a deep breath, suddenly she felt calm. Because an ideal daughter of Athena must keep a level head at all times. And that's what she was; A daughter of Athena.

Percy looked a bit lost at sea- pun intended. "We were dating?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth huffed, "We kissed underwater and the fangirls screamed, remember?"

"First off, don't break the Fourth Wall. And second, what does a kiss have to do with going out?" He said flinging his arms into the air in exasperation and then wincing as they nearly flew out of their sockets, "We were in the moment, and we randomly kissed. Big whoop."

Annabeth was stubborn and too prideful to do anything else but win. Win what? She didn't know, but she will get her way. Hubris is a wonderful quality, isn't it? She pulled the cheapest, dirtiest ploy she could think of. "I didn't know you were gay."

"Yeah? Me neither till last night!" And the idiot had the nerve to laugh at that.

So she pulled another dirty rabbit out of her hat. "What would your father say?"

"Eh, not much. He's had boyfriends." Annabeth's eye twitched. "Hey! Didn't you know that Zeus has a live-in boyfriend?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "No he doesn't."

"_Yes he does. His name is Ganymede, and Zeus saw him and thought he was super hot and turned into an eagle to captured him."_

_Annabeth blinked._

_And Nico entered- pun intended you pervy souls._

**HAHA. TELL ME IF YOU LOVE IT OR NOT.**


	3. Son of Hades

**Chapter 3 - End**

PREVIOUSLY ON CRACKED ADVENTURES:

Percy: Quick! Grab the scalpel!

Nico: Here's the scalpel!

Percy: Oh no! She's dying!

Nico: Initiate CPR!

Percy: What? NO!

Nico: Don't worry, a dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's!

Percy: A miracle! I think she's waking up on her own!

Nico: Welcome back from your nap, Mrs. O'leary!

**... back to the story ...**

_Nico walked up to where Percy and Annabeth were arguing. "Pardon my interference," he said, "But I must steal Percy away from you." And then lifted Percy up bridal-style and walked away._

"Oh, Nico, you're so strong!" Percy giggled. Nico then seemed to have tripped over nothing and dropped him in the leftover ashes of a campfire.

"Oops," Annabeth said, "I guess you don't want to be with Nico anymore since he dropped you," She paused, "In a campfire."

"Actually," the son of Hades said in monotone, "I believe it was you that pushed me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did," Percy added even though he didn't even sea anything (Get it? Sea anything? Because Percy is the son of Poseidon and- hahaha!).

"That was really low, Annabeth," Nico said as he helped Percy out of the pit, "Shouldn't you be architecting Olympus or something?"

Suddenly Annabeth froze. Then pulled a gun out of her waistband. "Any last words, Jackson?"

"Actually yes," said Jackson said, "I-"

"-Too bad!" And shot him. And then shot him again. Then shot Nico. Which was when Percy screamed.

…

"AHH!" Percy shot up in his bed. Oh his gods, that was a weird dream. Next to him, a Naked Nico di Angelo stirred, and grumbled something unintelligible.

_"I'm alright, Neeks," Percy was such a good boyfriend, he knew exactly what Nico was asking when he asked 'Mmmumfmuhm?'._

_And then Annabeth kicked open the door._

_Gods dammit to Tataurus._

**The End.**

**LOVE IT?! I DO.**


End file.
